First Time
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: What was Ryuichi thinking the first time that he saw Shuichi? And why did he help him and continue to help him? These are Ryuichi's thoughts that first time at Zepp Tokyo. Set in anime timeline. RyuShu


First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or anything related to it, but I do own anything that you don't recognize as coming directly from the anime itself!

Warnings: Come on, this is Gravitation. If you've seen the anime or read the manga, you know what to expect.

**AN:** This is set in the first time that Ryuichi saw Shuichi in the **anime**, not the manga as the two circumstances were very different. Also, the lines that the characters are saying aloud come directly from the **Japanese** version's translation courtesy of **Right Stuf**. Therefore, it is different from the American version and may be different from any fan translations out there.

**AN 2:** This _**could**_ be taken as a prequel to Pushed Away and Pulled Together (another Ryu/Shu fic that I wrote), but it **can** stand on it's own as a one-shot.

**Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review, in that order!**

I finally, finally get to see him in person. I've been waiting for this day since Tohma first sent me the demo tape and picture of the band that the board was considering recruiting. I didn't think much of it at first. After all, so many people come through the halls of NG Records that I had stopped being really, really excited over every new voice, and Tohma now only sent me the tapes if the boards was deadlocked, and I had to make the final decision, I was on the board even if I didn't tend to need to participate.

I still remember the first time I heard his voice. I had just stuck the tape in my player, expecting to just give it a casual once over, and I found myself swept away by the voice that I heard. It wasn't polished and perfected, and I could tell that they did need work at that point, but his voice just swept me away with its passion. I looked again at the picture that Tohma had sent me and spotted the singer immediately, the petite, pink-haired guy standing front and center. I knew right then that I had to see his performance in person so I sent my approval to Tohma and the board.

Now, six months later, I'm walking into the clubhouse with K, almost bursting out of my skin with the excitement of seeing the younger man in person, to see if his voice really did carry what I believed it did.

"It's pretty packed in here," I hear K say as we approach Tohma who is sitting in his normal, eccentric attire up in the nosebleeds.

"I haven't been to a clubhouse in a long time. I can't wait," I can't help but say, though I can tell that K and Tohma haven't yet figured out what I really want to see.

"Please don't do anything to stand out. There will be a big commotion if they find out we are here," Tohma states with a patient smile on his face. I have no plans to interfere; I simply want to see if my feelings were right.

Suddenly the lights go dim, and the stage lights come on to reveal the same young man I had seen in the picture. He looked very much like his image showed him as, small with bright pink hair and lots of energy, though his dress was different, as was to be expected. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that rode halfway up his thighs and rode low on his hips and a shirt that was cut off just below his pectorals. On top of all this, he wore an orange and yellow, short-sleeved trench-coat that would've look ridiculous on anyone else and yet just seemed to fit on him.

"Thank you all for coming today," I hear him cry out to the audience excitedly. "We're Bad Luck and we'll be getting things started today!"

The crowd obviously does not like that as I immediately hear cries for the pair to get off stage and have the headliner band, not entirely sure what their name is, to come out.

Seemingly unfazed, the younger singer simply smiles and says, "Now, now, you're here now, so give our song a chance too." Suddenly his demeanor gets much more serious as he states challengingly, "You might get really into it," and he grins once more as he continues, "And guess what?! It's a new song!"

"He seems somewhat like Ryuichi," I hear K mutter from my side, and I can't help but smile from under my hat at that.

"Do you think so?" Tohma half-questions, though I can tell that he has already seen the resemblance. Indeed, the energetic vocalist on stage did remind me of myself when I first started singing with Tohma and Noriko.

"This should be interesting," K comments, and I must say that I agree.

"Alright, here we go!" Shuichi calls out, interrupting our brief conversation from the stage. "Playing for the first time in this country, _The Rage Beat_!"

Suddenly he freezes, and I see his guitarist companion mutter something to him, presumably trying to snap him out of his dazed state, but it doesn't work. He's staring at something at the back of the clubhouse on the bottom level, right below where Tohma, K, and I are sitting.

"What is going on?" I hear K question, and I wonder that too. Why has he frozen up? It doesn't look like and average case of stage fright, and I somehow can't picture him forgetting the lyrics, it just doesn't fit.

The crowd is growing gradually more restless as the singer just stands there, yelling for them to get off stage and to bring out the other band. No, that can't happen, I need to hear this kid sing in person. I need to know.

I stand up abruptly, and I barely hear K say my name as I start for the stairs. As I walk down the stairs, I wonder how to diffuse the growing chaos I hear, and only one thing comes to mind...sing. I start singing the chorus from _Sleepless Beauty_.

The commotion calms gradually as I walk towards the stage, singing, not yet looking up to see the band up close, not until I was on stage. I finish singing, and I hear _that voice_ mutter my name, and I can't help but look. Up close, I can tell that my previous thoughts were wrong; the picture does not do him justice. He was cute in the picture, yes, but in person he was stunning, the pink locks framing the slim face and amethyst eyes just right. I can't say anything for a moment, so entranced by those violet orbs, but then I manage plaster my trademark silly grin on my face, and I see him start again.

"Hey there!" I yell out to the crowd, happily dancing in place. "This is Ryu-chan! Thanks for listening!" Then I stop dancing and lay my hand on Shuichi's right shoulder and continue, "If you don't mind, I'd really like you to listen to my junior's song now. He was nervous earlier, but he's okay now," I turn to look at him seriously, "right?"

Then he smiles and turns towards his guitarist calling out, "Hiro." The redhead gives him a thumb-up, and the song begins immediately. I can't help but stare as the pair is swept up in their music.

I was right, Shuichi is similar to me. I can feel his passion for singing behind every note that comes from his lips, and his lavender eyes are serious yet joyful. He puts all his passion behind each and every movement and sound that he makes, and I can't help but feel some feelings stirring inside me, both familiar and not.

First is my desire to sing again. I have always loved singing, but I haven't felt this kind of urge in years. The raw passion that comes from just the love of music, this young singer was overflowing with it, and it harmonized with something deep inside of me. Something that was connected to the other feelings I felt stirring within me, feelings that I would have to wait a bit to delve into.

Suddenly I can't help myself, and, hoping that he doesn't get offended, I join Shuichi in singing the last verse of his song. He looks at me, surprised, for a moment while I smile at him before he smiles at me, and our voices join in harmony. The pure joy of singing combined with being beside someone from whom I could feel that same joy overflowing overwhelmed me, and I can't help but put my arm around his shoulder once the song is done and pull him close, grinning from ear to ear and basking in the feeling of being near one so close to my own personality and being on stage, and I feel his arm wrap around my back to and I see his grin. This would be, I have to say, one of the happiest moments that I've had in a long time.

Later, I'm in a taxi with K, riding towards the hotel I'm staying at temporarily, and K decides to break the silence.

"You seem happy, Ryuichi," he comments, smiling that knowing smile of his at me.

"Yeah," I reply, completely serious, "it was really fun. I hope...," then I can't help but grin, "I hope I'll get to sing with him again!"

"I guess we'll see," K states simply.

Indeed K, we will see, and I will sing with him again. I don't think that, at this point, anything in Heaven, Hell, or Earth could stop me, because I need to see. I need to explore exactly what this young, beautiful singer has managed to stir up inside of me.

**AN: So, what did you think? Good, bad, great, terrible? I appreciate all constructive criticisms, and flames will, naturally, be used to toast marshmallow for smores.**


End file.
